


The Way to a Man’s Heart And All

by KuriNCIS (KuriKoer)



Series: Wake Up Call [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Conversation, Dinner, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriNCIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends and a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man’s Heart And All

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: takes place before part 1 of the series

"The way to a man's heart, my dear Jethro, is through his stomach." Ducky pushed his plate away with a satisfied sigh and leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"I thought it was between the fifth and sixth ribs," Gibbs retorted dryly. Ducky only chuckled.

It was a good dinner; it was a good steak, and the restaurant didn’t try to outdo themselves with garnish and fancy sauce. Gibbs even ordered dessert.

It was definitely better than their last dinner date. He'd got stuck in traffic, and then decided to just head back home and call it off. Ducky's scathing reprisal had started with _"A dinner invitation, once accepted, is a sacred obligation. If you die before the dinner takes place, your executor must attend"_. Apparently it was a quote by some guy, and Gibbs had spent the rest of _that_ evening listening to the guy's life story. It wasn’t a very good one.

Tonight's quote, the one with the heart, was much more encouraging.

He was forgiven, that was good to know. He could count on Ducky being malleable and pliable and all those other words that came with a generous amount of what, to Ducky's testimony anyway, was very good red wine. Ducky licked his lower lip. Maybe it was a leftover crumb. Or maybe not.

Gibbs smiled and pushed his own plate back. "Ready to move?"

"Are you in a hurry?", Ducky asked, all innocence and camaraderie.

Gibbs growled. "Don't toy with me, Duck."

It had been way too long. He had to calculate it not to be too close after last time's fiasco, so it wouldn't look like an apology, or more accurately, like groveling. And that time had been after a long enough time already.

He strode to the car with Ducky in tow and sped through the streets, Ducky chuckling by his side, letting his hand wander when the lights turned red. He let it wander when they were green, too, but Gibbs had a very clear don't-grope-and-drive policy. His fingers circled Ducky's wrist firmly and moved it away.

"Wait for it," he smirked sideways, and Ducky gave a delighted shiver. On the next red light, however, his hand was back.

They went through the door and immediately headed upstairs, dispensing with niceties and pretense, and coats, on the way. Gibbs got through to Ducky's undershirt, while Ducky kept himself busy below Gibbs' belt, and all along they were kissing the taste of wine and coffee parfait from each other's lips.

"It _has_ been a while, hasn't it," Ducky muttered in between kisses. Gibbs was going to point out that Ducky could have just as well arranged another meeting, but that would've brought up that cancellation again, and he really could do without that. Ducky's undershirt ended up hanging off the bedroom doorknob.

"So good with your hands," Gibbs murmured, then groaned when Ducky's warm fingers closed around his dick, stroking it to hardness with expertise and very focused intent. Next came a decisive tug of his pants to down below his thighs, and then Ducky pushed him on the bed with a sudden shove to his chest. Gibbs let himself fall back and bounce on the mattress.

He grinned up and said nothing. Ducky grinned back and kicked off his shoes.

It was a familiar dance, one done in near-silence, with nothing more than panting as a soundtrack, dotted with moans and grunts. Ducky's weight on him, hands on his shoulders, hair caressing his forehead as they kissed again and again; bright blue eyes above him, and then Ducky's mouth fastening on the side of his neck; the uncomfortable, hurried wriggling to rid themselves of the rest of their clothes. Ducky's glasses on the nightstand, replacing the condom that had been there before.

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything you want, Duck," and he meant it. Shrugging against the pillow, letting his head drop back when Ducky slid down his body, groaning again when deft fingers covered his erection in rubber, and then a mouth closed around it, adding heat and suction, so strange and dry through the barrier. He glanced down and only saw a curtain of hair.

"Uh, Duck?"

"It's an unlubricated one," came the rebuke.

Gibbs chuckled. "Not that I'm complaining, but I actually still have lube. It's in the drawer."

"Is it...?"

"Yeah, Duck, it's not the first time I'm doing this," Gibbs smirked.

"I do remember that, Jethro," Ducky said softly. "Vividly."

He got the tube of water-based and tossed it to Ducky, who caught it easily and proceeded to pour it liberally over his cock.

"Need a hand back there?", Gibbs said, voice low and warm.

"If you would be so kind," Ducky said, equally hot, moving up Gibbs' body and leaning on his elbows. He kissed under Gibbs' ear, amusing himself with that ticklish spot while Gibbs reached down his body. Gibbs' moan joined Ducky's when his finger entered him.

"Mm, nice and tight," he mumbled.

"I keep in shape," Ducky breathed, chuckling, and pushed back against Gibbs' digits. "More."

"I'm in no hurry," Gibbs grinned, wriggling his finger deeper into the heat of Ducky's body.

"Anyone ever tell you, Jethro," Ducky started, then paused and grunted when Gibbs' finger pushed against the right spot, "that you can be a very frustrating man?"

"You did," Gibbs said, moaning when Ducky's wriggling pressed him against his erection. He let his finger slip out, to a disappointed groan from Ducky, only to return two fingers, pushing together against tight muscle.

"A tease, more like it," Ducky gasped, pushing back rhythmically. "Are we done yet?"

"I thought we haven't even started," Gibbs managed to say. He chuckled breathlessly when Ducky bit the side of his throat sharply.

"On we go," Ducky declared, slipping away from Gibbs' fingers and sitting up. "Right as rain, good as gold," he kept muttering, his eyes shutting as he let Gibbs aim his cock, then gently push it into his body. Gibbs bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes open so he could catch the look on Ducky's face when he was finally in all the way. Ducky shifted minutely, rearranging his position, and then shuddered all over. His expression was bliss mixed with a touch of discomfort.

"You okay?", Gibbs asked, although he knew the answer even before Ducky opened his mouth.

"Never better," was the reply, grunted as it was through clenched teeth, and Ducky lifted himself up, sitting down slowly again on Gibbs' cock. Gibbs tried very hard not to push up to meet him, letting the man on top dictate the pace he'd be most comfortable with, but it was a difficult fight. All he wanted to do was grab Ducky's hips and slam up.

"Think you can move a bit faster here, Duck?", he asked, and immediately regretted it. Had he remained quiet, he knew, Ducky would have gone into a fast, punishing rhythm very shortly, the moment he'd be comfortable. Now, a slow smirk started spreading on his face. He started jerking himself off in slow, long motions.

"When I'm good and ready for it, Jethro," he said primly, although Gibbs knew it cost him as much as it cost Gibbs himself; Ducky was not a patient man at the best of times, and he tended to be goal-oriented when the mood took him, but he was going to take his time now. He was going to draw it out.

Which was not at all a bad thing. If only Gibbs could lie still and pretend he wasn't in a hurry. He reached for Ducky's cock, intent on 'helping' him along. Ducky swatted his hand away.

"Always in a rush," Ducky said, rising slowly up on his knees, "never time to appreciate, to stop and smell the roses." He sank slowly, savoring every inch, stroking himself firmly, and Gibbs moaned deep in his throat. "It's almost as if you want it to be over quickly," Ducky said, moving again, letting Gibbs slip out, "rather than let it... go on..."

This time when he moved back down, taking Gibbs to the hilt, Gibbs' eyes rolled back. Ducky's breathing was labored and fast; his hand sped up, setting a good rhythm.

"As for me," up, panting, "I could stay here for as long as," down, moaning, rocking on his heels, "for as long as my knees would carry me," up, leaning forward, slamming down quickly and Gibbs yelled out because the sensation was so good, so right and tight around him, "if you would only do us both the courtesy of staying so hard," Ducky moaned, "and good inside me..."

"Duck, I swear, if you say one more word, I'm gonna toss you over the edge of the bed and just fuck you blind," Gibbs growled, squeezing the words in a row through his teeth.

Ducky sat down heavily, taking Gibbs to the hilt and making them both gasp.

"As tempting as that idea is," he panted, "I think I'll take the hint."

The rhythm was faster from that point onward; Gibbs gave as good as he got, pushing up to meet Ducky with each thrust, supporting him with hands on his hips, grasping and bruising until Ducky cried out, shuddering, and came across Gibbs' chest.

"Just a few more... just a few more," Gibbs grunted, urging Ducky to keep moving, not to stop, until he too moaned one last time, bit his lip, closed his eyes and let himself go, coming with Ducky's hands clasping his wrists.

He disposed of the condom in the bathroom bin, and by the time he returned, Ducky had rolled over on his side and was snoring softly, deep in slumber. Gibbs smiled. He slipped under the blankets quietly; it won't be the first time Ducky had fallen asleep in his bed. Might even still be there in the morning.

He had a box of Ducky's favorite breakfast tea in the kitchen cabinet. He'd find it tomorrow, before Ducky wakes up.


End file.
